Et un calendrier de l'avent, un ! Bienvenue pour cette version 2014 !
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Des drabbles. C'est court, les drabbles. C'est bien, les drabbles. Et c'est reparti pour un mois en attendant Noël.
1. Tapis volant

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Comme promis il y a maintenant une longue année, voici le retour du calendrier de l'avent. ^^ Et il contient encore plus de trucs random et d'OTPs que celui de l'année dernière, vous êtes prévenus.

Magi appartient encore et toujours à Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

><p>La nuit chaude les enveloppait tous les deux.<p>

Assis sur le turban servant de tapis volant à son ami, Ali-Baba observait la voûte céleste. Offrit un sourire resplendissant à Aladdin. Hésita à prendre sa main avant de la saisir doucement, sans un mot. Se promit de lui avouer un jour à quel point il tenait à lui, sans prendre conscience que le Magi pensait la même chose.


	2. Banquise

Mais que faisait-il là ?

C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Ren Kouha en cet après-midi ensoleillé.

Soufflant sur ses mains glacées pour tenter de les réchauffer, le troisième prince de Kou se mit à maudire son frère. Koumei aurait au moins pu le prévenir qu'il allait devoir jouer les ambassadeurs dans une région polaire. Mais non, il avait préféré lui laisser la surprise et le laisser partir sans prendre le soin d'embarquer des vêtements chauds.

Ce fut un pingouin qui sortit le prince de sa torpeur glacée, choisissant son crâne comme nouveau nid. Kouha eu alors comme une illumination. Il venait de trouver un souvenir à ramener à son cher frère.


	3. Ours blanc

"Et ça c'est quoiiii ? Interrogea Kouha du haut de ses cinq ans.

-C'est un pingouin. Répondit doctement Koumei en lui tenant la main.

-Et ça c'est quoiiii ?

-C'est un ours blanc.

-Et ça c'est quoiiii ?

-C'est... NOM DE DIEU JUDAL QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE CET ENCLOS.

Le personnel du zoo mit ensuite au moins deux heures pour arriver à décrocher le sale gosse aux yeux rouges de l'arbre des koalas.

* * *

><p>Désolé, imaginer Koumei en train de crier m'a tout bonnement fait péter une barre. =^="<p> 


	4. Deuil POURQUOI A NOYEL

Les grands bûchers funéraires brûlaient, emportant les cendres d'êtres aimés au loin. Il était prévu qu'ils ne s'éteignent qu'à l'aube.

Hakuei faisait tout son possible pour rester digne. La première princesse savait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de pleurer, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle chercha à saisir la petite main d'Hakuryuu pour se réconforter. La mine fermée de son jeune frère l'inquiétait. Elle voulait tant le voir sourire de nouveau, comme pour lui prouver que tout ne s'était pas arrêté le soir où leurs aînés et leur père était mort.

Sauf qu'elle se mentait. Une partie de sa vie avait belle et bien disparue cette nuit-là, en même temps que celle des membres de sa famille. Une part de la princesse refusait néanmoins de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Son petit frère semblait avoir vécu pire qu'elle. Défiguré à vie et semblant avoir entièrement perdu son œil gauche, il pouvait ne jamais s'en remettre. Hakuei se promit de prendre soin de lui. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, se raccrochant à lui.

* * *

><p>...Pourquoi j'ai fait ça. ._.<p> 


	5. Cheminée

Le bois craquait bruyamment dans la cheminée, de longues flammes le consumant lentement; l'air embaumait le chêne brûlé.

"Sinbad, tu devrais aller voir si Ja'far s'en sort avec la bûche.

-Mais c'est bon, il est assez grand pour couper un gâteau tout seul.

-Oui mais là, tu gênes."

Malheureusement, cette dernière réplique ne fut pas prononcée à voix haute. Yamuraiha et Sharrkan poussèrent en concert un soupir mental contre l'homme aux cheveux violets confortablement installé sur le canapé. Entre eux.


	6. Lettres

"Cher Père Noël,

Sache que j'ai été très sage cette année, même si des fois je ne comprends pas les lubies débiles de Sinbad. Comme celle de nous obliger à t'écrire des lettres alors que nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

En plus je suis quasiment certain qu'il va les lire, ces lettres. Retourne bosser au lieu d'espionner le courrier de tes généraux."

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un certain ex-assassin aux cheveux blancs fit irruption dans le bureau de Sinbad, un sourire légèrement psychotique aux lèvres.

-Je... Peux tout expliquer ? Tenta lamentablement le roi, une lettre dans les mains et une pile de dossiers non traités à ses côtés.

Le sourire s'agrandit, Sinbad déglutit. Ja'far allait lui en faire baver de feignasser ainsi.


	7. Moufles

L'Empire de Kou ne connaissait pas Noël. Pourquoi connaîtrait-il cette fête après tout, elle n'est pas de leur monde, et ne signifierait rien pour lui.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que ses habitants ne connaissent pas la valeur d'offrir.

Koumei ouvrit le petit paquet que venait de lui tendre son frère ainé avec curiosité.

"Kouen-sama, pourquoi m'offrez-vous des gants ?" Demanda-t-il en les observant.

Doux et rembourrés, ceux-ci semblaient surtout bien chauds.

"Pour que tu arrêtes de te plaindre que tu n'arrives même plus à tenir une carte lorsque nous partons en guerre pendant l'hiver."


	8. Cloches

Il était minuit, et les cloches de Sindoria se déchaînaient dans un concert de bruits.

"…Sinbad, lâche ça."


	9. Etoile filante

Lasse, le regard vide, Morgiane était affalée au pied de l'un des murs de sa cellule. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ses bleus et ses plaies allaient disparaître, au vu de la volée dont l'avait encore une fois gratifié Jamil.

La jeune fille était exténuée. Des fois, elle haïssait son corps si fort, ses os qui refusaient de se briser sous les coups. Malgré la douleur que de telles blessures engendreraient, elle serait assurée d'avoir enfin un peu de repos.

Mais non. Elle restait là, debout, alors que tous finissaient par tomber.

Morgiane était si éreintée qu'aucune larme n'arrivait plus à s'échapper de ses yeux, si éreintée qu'elle n'aperçut même pas le morceau de diamant qui traversa un instant le ciel derrière les épais barreaux de sa prison, signe qu'un avenir meilleur l'attendait. Elle se contenta de s'endormir, le cœur lourd de chaînes.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ai-je fait ça, bis.<p> 


	10. Croissant

"Mû, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Schéhérazade en faisant tourner une viennoiserie entre ses doigts fins.

-C'est un croissant aux amandes, une spécialité de Balbad. Vous devriez goûter.

La Magi ne se fit pas prier.

Le Fanalis se retint de justesse d'enlever du bout des doigts les miettes qui s'accrochèrent aux lèvres de sa reine, se contentant de sourire doucement.


	11. Gui

"Princesse, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Seïshun.

-C'est du gui, répondit une Hakuei sur la pointe des pieds dans le but d'en accrocher une branche au plafond.

-A quoi est-ce que ça sert ?

Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de la belle brune.

-Ça sert à ça. "

Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	12. Sapin

Ils étaient perdus. C'était un fait.

"RAAAAAAAAH"

Myron n'aimait pas du tout être perdue. C'était un autre fait.

Son frère n'eut pas le temps de lui intimer de se calmer que la douce jeune fille déracinait déjà un arbre innocent dans le but de faire passer sa colère.

Enfin, le but de l'opération n'était pas vraiment de sortir la pauvre plante de terre, mais quand on est une Fanalis, bah... Il arrive de dégommer des trucs sans faire exprès.

Un sourire carnassier vint s'épanouir sur le visage de Myron. Elle venait de trouver un moyen de ne plus tourner en rond dans cette forêt de malheur.

Voilà comment, des siècles plus tard, persévérait la légende que c'était un monstre sanguinaire qui avait dévasté la forêt.


	13. Etoiles

"Et là-bas, on peut voir Gallifrey.

Hakuei pointa du doigt une des innombrables étoiles parsemant le ciel, et Hakuryuu se tordit le cou pour voir ce que sa sœur tentait de lui faire observer.

-Mais nan pauvre cruche, ça c'est Skaia, pas Gallifrey, lança le Magi noir d'une voix méchante, perché en haut d'un arbre non loin d'eux.

-Non Judal, répondit Hakuei sans s'offusquer, Skaia est juste au-dessus. Elle forme un triangle avec Derse et Prospit, est-ce que tu vois ?

Son doigt changea légèrement de position pour illustrer ses propos.

Kougyoku aussi écoutait le cours d'astronomie de sa cousine, mais de plus loin, perchée sur l'un des balcons de ses appartements. Elle aurait aimé être en bas avec les autres, mais la jeune princesse se trouvait tout aussi bien là où elle était, loin de piques du Magi et profitant tout de même de la chaleur estivale.


	14. Cadeau

"ALI-BABA !

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune blond, surpris.

Il se retint de déglutir sous le regard incendiaire de Ja'far.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as offert à Kougyoku cette fois pour la mettre dans un tel état ?"

Quelque part dans le palais, une certaine princesse de Kou armée de Vinéa détruisait quasiment tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en hurlant de désespoir quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à "Kaneki Ken ne méritait pas çaaaaaaaa".


	15. Pain d'épice

Hakuryuu recula précipitamment sous le coup de la surprise.

"Morgiane-dono !..."

La rousse le fixa, étonnée. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres pour en retirer la goutte de pâte qui s'y était accrochée, ses deux mains étant prises par des ustensiles de cuisine.


	16. Espoir

Marga aimait Titus. Elle l'aimait comme un frère, comme s'il était la seule personne qui lui restait; ce qui était quelque part le cas. Il l'avait sauvé, soigné, aimé en retour. Puis il avait disparu, partit pour un combat dont elle ne comprenait pas les enjeux. Juste un instant, la jeune fille crut qu'elle l'avait perdu, qu'elle était de nouveau seule.

Mais les miracles existaient.

Titus était revenu. Et même si Marga ne croyait pas aux contes fantastiques qu'avait pu lui raconter sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite, même si elle se doutait que le monde était loin de n'être que paix et amour malgré son jeune âge, la jeune malade savait qu'elle ne serait jamais malheureuse tant que lui serait là, avec elle.


	17. Flocon

Au moins cinq centimètres de neige recouvraient le palais de l'Empire Kou. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ses habitants se séparent en deux clans distincts, celui des personnes désespérées de toute cette poudre blanche et froide, et ceux absolument ravis par les possibilités qu'offrait la poudreuse. Les enfants faisaient évidemment partis de cette deuxième catégorie, construisant ou se battant à l'aide de la multitude de flocons qui tourbillonnaient tranquillement autour d'eux.

"Ne bouge pas, demanda Hakuryuu à Judal.

Doucement, le jeune prince de Kou enleva du bout de l'un de ses doigts gelés un flocon qui s'était malencontreusement coincé dans les cils charbonneux du jeune Magi.

-Voilà, fit finalement le petit garçon avec un sourire qui n'avait pas encore été abîmé.


	18. Chandeleur

Des crêpes. C'est réputé pour être délicieux, les crêpes. En plus, les possibilités d'accompagnement sont infinies. On peut les remplir de chocolat ou de beurre, de confiture ou de glace, les rouler, les couper en petits morceaux, les plier en triangles. Les coller au plafond lors de la cuisson, ne pas réussir à les faire cuire du tout en renversant malencontreusement le saladier de pâte.

"Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous laisser essayer de cuisiner, souffla Mariam en observant les dégâts causés par son frère et Ali-Baba."


	19. Ours en peluche

"Isaac, je n'arrive pas à dormir."

L'interpellé peina à s'asseoir dans son lit, réveiller par sa petite princesse qui l'appelait depuis le pas de la porte.

"Que ce passe-t-il, Dunya ?"

Cette habitude qu'il avait de juste l'appeler par son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ravissait à chaque fois l'enfant.

"Tu sais, Mr Croissant est tout abîmé, du coup je ne peux plus dormir avec lui."

La jeune princesse parlait de son ours en peluche. Après des années de bons et loyaux services, celui-ci avait finalement rendu l'âme le matin même, éparpillant sur le sol du palais ce qui lui restait de capiton.

Isaac ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

"Voudriez-vous dormir avec moi ?"

Le chevalier se mordit la langue, gêné par son attitude rendue impudente à cause de la fatigue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer une chose pareille à la princesse qu'il se devait de servir et protéger ?

Toutes ces considérations s'envolèrent lorsque Dunya sauta dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri de joie. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait attendu, et était heureuse de voir que c'était même lui qui le lui proposait.

Se blottissant contre son chevalier, la petite princesse souhaita pouvoir rester indéfiniment avec lui.


	20. Froid

Olba fixait l'horizon, le regard vide, attendant quelqu'un qui pouvait très bien ne jamais arriver.

Le jeune homme ne sentait pas le vent froid de Sindoria contre sa peau, il ne sentait même plus son poignet droit qui avait pourtant l'habitude de toujours le lancer, lui rappelant sans cesse sa condition d'atrophié, de rebut.

Enfin un bateau apparut à l'horizon, sa grande voile claire ornée du symbole du royaume de Sinbad.

Olba ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se levant. Ali-Baba rentrait enfin.


	21. Téléphone

Schéhérazade se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise en ne coupant pas la communication.

"Sphintus, lâche-moi !"

La somptueuse Magi blonde put ensuite profiter de gémissements étouffés -signe que qu'une paire de lèvres venait d'en faire taire d'autres- à travers le cristal la reliant à Titus.

Elle était définitivement en train de faire une bêtise.


	22. Couette

"Kâ Kobun, j'ai froid.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, princesse."

Kougyoku leva les yeux au ciel. Son garde du corps avait l'habitude de comprendre vite, mais apparemment son cerveau était aujourd'hui ralenti par la faible température ambiante.

Le gel avait surpris le palais et ses habitants en arrivant aussi tôt dans l'année. N'étant que la huitième princesse, Kougyoku devait attendre que tous ses frères et sœurs soient approvisionnés en bois avant de pouvoir faire chauffer ses propres appartements. Donc pour l'instant, la fière détentrice de Vinéa avait _froid_.

"Kâ Kobun…lâcha-t-elle d'une voix mi- geignarde mi- suppliante."

L'interpellé sembla soudain comprendre la requête de la princesse. Soupirant pour faire bonne mesure, il saisit la couverture la plus proche et enroula Kougyoku dedans.

"J'ai toujours froid.

-Princesse, je sais à quoi vous pensez et c'est non."

Une fois lui aussi enroulé dans la couverture, sa princesse lovée entre ses bras, le garde du corps se promit de devenir plus convaincant.


	23. Chocolat chaud

Regarder les flocons tourbillonner doucement avant de se poser pour finir sa courte vie en fondant peut être une activité très prenante. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'ils tombent.

Pisti poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sindoria sous la neige. Il semblait pourtant à la jeune fille que ce serait un spectacle magnifique. Mais non, le temps se contentait de rester froid et humide en période hivernale.

La blonde se redressa en attendant Spartos arriver. Le guerrier s'assit en posant son plateau, où trônaient deux tasses fumantes.

Pisti sourit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne neigeait pas qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir profiter d'un chocolat chaud avec son ami.


	24. Noël

"Ja'far, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi Sinbad s'obstine à faire la fête à cette période de l'année ?

-Je ne sais pas, Pisti. Je ne sais pas."

Devant eux s'activait leur roi, pour une fois motivé à travailler. Malheureusement, son bras droit aurait préféré que ce soit pour gérer les affaires du royaume au lieu d'organiser de nouvelles festivités.

Mais le roi de Sindoria tenait à cette soirée en particulier. La tradition voulait qu'elle soit passée avec les êtres qui nous étaient chers, famille ou amis. Et il se sentait obligé, en tant que monarque, de faire tout son possible pour les habitants de sa chère île.

Ce soir, tout le monde allait festoyer, même les plus démunis. Il allait s'en assurer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ce calendrier est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.<p>

S'il vous plaît, reviewez ou envoyez moi un MP pour me donner votre avis sur la question. Je sais bien qu'il y a certains drabbles qui ne volent vraiment pas très haut, donc j'aurai besoin de retour.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes à tous et à toutes, ainsi qu'une bonne année. ^_^


End file.
